UkUs: Unanticipated Sideffects
by fireswordgirl
Summary: um summary inside. I own nothing. Rated M for a reason.


_**UkUs: Unanticipated Side Affects**_

Okay, it's going to be almost pure smut but really! I insist it will have a plot before the smut! Lord Arthur causes a minor explosion in his magical workshop. His butler, Alfred, begins to clean it up, dumps a strange potion on top of his head by mistake and… well, things progress from there. Enjoy and I OWN NOTHING! So don't sue me and flames will be used to heat water for tea! Lord!ArthurxButler!Alfred AU

Lord Arthur groaned as he studied the mess his latest experiment has made of his workshop.  
"Bloody hell, now what in the name of Black Magic am I to do?"  
It would take him days to clear up this wreck.  
"Hey, Lord Arthur I brought you some- what happened in here?"  
Alfred, his butler, took one look at the damage, set the tea tray down on the undamaged table by the door and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Just leave it to me sir."  
Arthur sighed in relief as his ridiculously strong butler got to work. Taking the tray, he left the bigger blond to his task and retired to his office to drink his tea in private.

Alfred had no difficulty hefting bookshelves out of the way of his broom. Still, he quietly cursed the fact that Lord Arthur had insisted upon leaving the other servants back at the Kirkland manor.  
"Could have used the extra help." The broad shouldered man grumbled as he put the misplaced tomes back on their proper shelves.  
As he turned, he bumped the only shelf that hadn't collapsed. A vial tipped over on the top shelf and a white liquid dripped onto his wheat gold head.  
"Oh crap!" He hissed as he realized the liquid would stain his shirt.  
"Alfred, is everything quite alright down there?" His employer called.  
"Just fine, milord. No need to worry."  
Alfred didn't know why but he suddenly felt overly hot. He shrugged and stripped off his shirt, it was ruined anyway, and set it by the door. Dressed only in his trousers, he continued to neaten the room.  
But soon he felt blood pulsing in his lower regions and a strange longing filled his body. What was happening to him?

Arthur first smelled something like fresh cut grass. He stood from his desk, wondering what Alfred was doing.  
Descending the stairs, he tried to name the scent. When he reached the bottom and opened the door, he realized what he'd smelled. Pheromones.  
Alfred was leaned against a wall, red faced and panting, he looked extremely uncomfortable.  
"Alfred?"  
The butler froze and slowly lifted his head. He suddenly looked very desirable.  
"Milord, please, you shouldn't have to see me like this."  
Arthur felt his body reacting to the visual stimulus. His trousers were becoming increasingly tight in front.  
"What happened, Alfred."  
" I'm not sure. I spilled something on my head and- Lord Arthur! What are you doing!"  
Arthur had crossed the room to pull Alfred into a kiss. The larger blonde's lips were slightly chapped and he smelled of mixed herbs from the tea and chemicals from his work in the room.  
He licked Alfred's lower lip and the larger man opened his mouth willingly. The taste of him sent Arthur over the edge. He pushed Alfred to the ground.  
"My Lord, I don't-"  
Arthur put a finger to Alfred's lips.  
"Shh… Call me Arthur."  
Then he lowered his mouth to the side of Alfred's neck and bit into the skin there with so much ferocity he drew blood.  
Alfred whimpered in pain so Arthur kissed the wound until the blood clotted.  
He continued down the toned chest, kissing and sucking at the tanned skin.  
Alfred tangled his strong fingers in Arthur's hair and gasped when Arthur reached his waistband.  
"A-Arthur!"  
The nobleman ignored his pleas and pulled at the trousers with such urgency that the buttons popped loose.  
He removed the barrier of fabric and stared simply in awe of the perfection of his servant's body.  
"P-please, Lord Arthur. We shouldn't be doing this."  
Arthur grinned and leaned in to kiss the protesting lips roughly.  
"That is not what your body tells me, Alfred."  
"W-what!"  
Alfred groaned as Arthur gripped his painful looking erection and kissed the tip.  
Grinning even wider, the conjurer took the length in his mouth. He tormented the younger man for minutes then refused to let him release.  
Pumping Alfred relentlessly, two fingers circling the base of his member, tightly squeezing.  
"What's my name, Alfred?" Arthur crooned.  
"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed as he came all over Arthur's hand and both their chests.  
"Good lad." Arthur crooned, petting Alfred's damp hair as he propped the bigger blonde's calves on his shoulders.  
Arthur's own erection ached to be relieved and he didn't feel up to preparing Alfred.  
"Now, this may hurt."  
"Huh?" Alfred watched, confused as Arthur removed his own trousers.  
"But I think you'll enjoy it."  
He positioned himself and with a moan, plunged into the younger.

Alfred groaned as Arthur entered him but then gasped with pain laced pleasure as the older man thrust into his prostate again and again.  
His body and Arthur's seemed to become one for a minute. Then both men came at the same time.  
They disengaged and lay panting as the rush of emotions and passion abated.  
"Well, that was interesting." Alfred muttered.  
"Aye."  
"I liked it."  
"Ah, so did I."  
"Will-"Alfred faltered, "Will we do it again?"  
Arthur smiled and pulled Alfred into his embrace.  
"We should rest first. I'm too tired to even move."  
"Alright, my lord." Alfred mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.  
Arthur studied the area around the shelf Alfred had knocked again.  
He recognized the liquid that had dumped onto Alfred . He'd brewed it himself and it seemed it had odd and unexpected side effects.


End file.
